Dozerfleet Literature
Dozerfleet Literature is a division of Dozerfleet Productions, and is also the virtual warehouse for all the written content relevant to Dozerfleet works. It is also the online publisher of Michael Hayes' poetry imprint Tri-Sola Poetry, and the imprint the Dozerfleet Database operates under. History Dozerfleet Literature began its life in early 1994, where it was known collectively as part of "The Collection." Literary works were stored on a different plastic shelf from comic strips, but were never characterized as belonging to a "division" officially. The beginnings of separate text warehousing began with Text Albums in the Cormorant era. The very first literature to be published was a two-in-one episode summary for Puck-Man in 1994. Episode summaries continued for other works, and the detailed summary process done prior to writing an actual piece became known as "backboning." In 1999 and 2000, the Text folders (prior to adopting the title of "Albums Master Text Albums") for Cormorant projects began housing among their number Word documents of novellas and novelettes both finished and in-progress for Mechanical Conflict. In 2000, early attempts were made at a Stationery Voyagers novelette. Later, this would be followed by early ideas for Stationery Voyagers: Enforcement Squad; which would be replaced with Stationery Voyagers: Final Hope in 2004. In 2001, Cormorant Entertainment's literature division released Replox: Abstract Foundations. An early version of 90 Has No Secant was released in 2003, modified in 2004 and scheduled to be modified yet again in 2009 before attempts at publication. In 2005-2007, many of D-Lit's resources were used for the Gerosha Chronicles tales of Ciem and Ciem 2. The current division name was derived around the same time as the idea to rename Cormorant Webcomics as Dozerfleet Comics. 2010s In 2010 and 2011, Dozerfleet Literature was reformatted somewhat. Work was actually done on some animatics for Stationery Voyagers. Also, Gerosha was revamped as Comprehensive Gerosha, with a more formalized version of The Gerosha Chronicles in the works. This was replaced with Cataclysmic Gerosha in 2012, as well as adding Camelorum Adventures to the lineup in 2015. Late 2011 also saw elements of The Dozerfleet Blog and The Dozerfleet Forum being integrated into Dozerfleet Literature. However, unlike traditional Literature contents, former blog/forum content being published under the Literature imprint were sent to sites corresponding to subject matter. Utterly Sims (later DzMD) was integrated into that database's operations, and shared space with the Dozerfleet Labs imprint. Meanwhile, political content rebranded under the Literature imprint was sent into archives. Some of it would be copied to social media sites, which was the destination for all new political posts after October 1st of 2011. Tri-Sola Poetry Main article: Tri-Sola Poetry The Tri-Sola Poetry imprint is a free service that was done for Michael Hayes, a friend of the Dozerfleet founder who at the time resided in St. Johns, MI. It is a collection of religious poetry that Mike had written, mostly around Lent. Publication online began with a web project in 2004 involving the ARTS 228 class for advanced digital imaging with Photoshop at Lansing Community College for the spring semester of that year. Back then, the poetry collection was known as "Fortress Rock." Fortress Rock Poetry was itself a renaming of "Reflections by Mike Hayes." The name was changed yet again in 2006 to Tri-Sola, which is its current name. Publications in the Tri-Sola imprint can be found here. See also * Dozerfleet Comics Category:Dozerfleet Literature Category:Dozerfleet divisions